Shinigami Duo
by TakutoKira
Summary: Kaiten Shimari's you typical 14 year old, right? Nope, not really. How will an encounter with a strange shinigami change his present life? ...this is my first time at writing anything so...please R&R...


Author's Note: yeah, this is my own story. I own all the characters and such. I'm not that much of a writer and, actually, this is my first time even trying to write anything. Well, I hope you all like it. Even if you don't, it's okay. I never was that good at writing anyway. So, enjoy!

Chapter 1: Shinigami Duo

"I'm going now!"

yawns while walking

_Yo. My name's Kaiten, Kaiten Shimari. Just your typical 14-year-old kid going to a regular school. No big deal.._

Gong!(gets hit on the head by a book)

"What the heck, Shiyo! Can't I walk to school in peace," I shouted, rubbing the gigantic lump on my head.

"Well, it's YOUR fault for not waiting for me, moron! Besides, it's not like I want to be with you," said Shiyo, stomping off towards me.

_Ok. So, maybe my life's not that regular. That's Shiyo, my shinigami, well, "partner." He's an arrogant moron, most of the time. It's been over a month since this all happened. It's weird how I suddenly have to get this job and this jerk. Ok, fine, I'll tell you everything. _

**Flashback**

"I'm off," I said as I ran out of the door. "Jeez, stupid Kenta didn't even wait for me. Some "big" brother he is! Huh?" I gave an evil snicker as I spotted him not too far in front of me. Still running, I took off my backpack and threw it directly at his head. "Score!"

"KAITEN! Treat your big brother with respect," shouted Kenta as he stood up.

"Ah, shut up! Just because you're a year older than me doesn't mean I have to treat you like a 20-year-old," I spat out while picking up my backpack.

He gave a heavy sigh and said, "Sheesh, just because I leave 3 minutes earlier than you doesn't mean you have to get so pissed. Chill out would you."

I crossed my arms and mumbled, "It's not my fault I couldn't find my homework." I continued walking with my hands behind my head.

Kenta walked up to me and bonked one on my head. "Well, just so you'd know, I'm still older and I've got full responsibility for you. If anything ever happened to you, mom and dad would yell at me for it."

"Yeah, yeah, I've heard that like a million times already. And just so YOU'D know, I know your weakness," I remarked with an evil smirk. "The fact that your girlfriend broke up with you."

He immediately slumped while walking. "I thought I told you not to bring that up anymore."

"Haha, sorry. But don't worry. I'm sure you'll find someone who'd like you for who you are instead of just your looks," I said while jabbing his side with my elbow.

He lifted his head, put his hand on my head, and smiled, "You're a good kid."

I was about to say something when an earthquake suddenly hit, causing me to loose my balance. In the distance, a large business building collapsed. A monster, a very ugly one, suddenly appeared where the building had fallen, looking from side to side with its shadow-like body and its blood-red eyes.

"Wh...what the heck." I ran off towards the monster, not even thinking about what I was doing, as if something was dragging me there. The rest of the townspeople were running for their lives, and ran into me so many times, it was hard to even get there.

When I finally got there, the monster slowly turned his head towards me with its devilish eyes. It felt like those eyes were paralyzing me. I couldn't move my legs or anything. I looked up and the monster thrashed its arm at me. I tried moving out of the way, but my body refused to obey. I shut my eyes and thought, 'I can't...budge!' ...Then suddenly, the arm just fell next to me like a fallen tree, severed from the body. I looked up again and saw a boy, almost my age probably, with a very baggy black robe and a large...a very large sword.

"Who are...," I said shakily. The monster then attempted at another attack, this time raging at us with its body. The boy smirked and charged at it, thrusting his sword into the monster's head. In an instant, it disappeared just like that...dissolved in the sky.

The boy turned around and pointed at me. "Hey, you with the face! Are you..." He was interrupted when he spotted my brother running up from behind me. "Che, I'll be back later." With that, he, as well, disappeared.

**That Night**

Kenta, mom, and dad went out to go shopping for food and more stupid clothes. I did my share of work for today, and boy, am I tired. I plopped on my bed and moaned when I heard slurping noises coming from behind me. I quickly turned my head to the corner and saw that boy again, eating a bowl of ramen. I sat up and pointed at him. "I-it's you again!"

He put his ramen bowl on my desk and wiped his mouth with his sleeve. "Yeah, it's me, so what? Now, are you Kaiten Shimari?" It sounded more like a demand then a question.

"Yeah, what about it?" I looked at him with suspicion.

"Ah, great. I got stuck with a brat like you! Thanks a lot old man!" He sounded mad, obviously...and what the heck did he mean by "brat!" He continued, "Well whatever. Fate's fate. This sucks. So," he took a chair and sat in it, "you're probably wondering what I am, what that thing was, and what the hell's going on, right?"

"Gee, really! It's not like an ordinary person like me would know after seeing something like that!"

"Okay, okay, jeez. No need to be so forward about it. To put it simple, I'm a shinigami, a death god. We are what you might call "ghosts" just because not many people can see us. Our job is to come to this world and destroy things like you saw called "shadows." As for what this all has to do with you, you and I are "fated" to partner up and defeat them...the numbers are increasing by the day."

"Wait, why do you have to pair up with me? Why not someone else? I don't get it."

"It's fate...and mostly because of sequence. The shadow invasion happens once every 100 years. My father told me I'd pair up with someone named Kaiten Shimari. The first time I saw you, the sequence automatically activated, and that's how I knew where your house was."

I was still confused about a few things...okay, maybe a lot of things. "What's sequence?"

"Well...you're not gonna like this, but basically it means we're bonded. When you get hurt, I get hurt. When you die, I die. That sort of thing. Also, you have the same powers as I do. So, let's see what you look like as a shinigami."

" Wait, what!" Before I could say anything else, he snapped his fingers and in a flash, my soul was drawn out of my body. My flesh collapsed like a lump of meat on a pavement. I felt different, like I grew a year or two, and I felt immense power surging through my veins.

"Woah...I've even grown as tall as you. The power of sequence, probably...?"

He nodded and added, "The only way to break sequence it to kill the leader of all the shadows and set up a barrier so they can't get through anymore. To do that, we just have to continue killing the minions until the leader shows up himself and get a show at this world for himself. So...will you do this?"

I hesitated. 'How can I do this? Even with this power, I don't think I can do this...' But I thought about my family and my closest friends...and how I always promised myself I'd protect them all. "Yeah...I'll do it."

"Good! Now I can stop talking all high and mighty! My dad told me to talk like it's the end of the world or something. Stupid old man!" He got up from the chair and put out his hand. "The name's Shiyo Ganyu. I'll be countin' on ya, Kaiten."

I nodded and shook his hand. "Same here."

**Flashback ends**

_And that's how this whole thing started. Every day, there are more, and just a little stronger, shadows. Of course, whenever Shiyo snapped, I changed, and we kill them all. So far it's been easy...but I can't wait till I get some real action. _School bell rings_ Aww, CRUD! Not again! _Runs off

**End of chapter 1**

A/N: okay okay. yeah, I know, it's lame. but just so everyone would know, I am NOT(major emphesis on "NOT") going to make this a yaoi thing. no offense, but I hate yaoi. I'm really not a gay type of person...it scares me. well, hope you liked it. post any comments, good or bad, in the reviews. Ja!


End file.
